1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a photoelectric conversion device that generates power without carbon dioxide emissions has attracted attention as a countermeasure against global warming. As a typical example thereof, a solar cell has been known which uses a crystalline silicon substrate such as a single crystalline silicon substrate or a polycrystalline silicon substrate.
In solar cells using a crystalline silicon substrate, a structure having a so-called homo junction is widely used. In such a structure, a layer having a conductivity type opposite to that of the crystalline silicon substrate is formed on one surface side of the crystalline silicon substrate by diffusion of impurities.
Alternatively, a structure with a heterojunction in which amorphous silicon having a different optical band gap and conductivity type from those of a crystalline silicon substrate is formed on one surface side of the crystalline silicon substrate is known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).